


Loneliness

by GuanacoRider



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Devilman Crybaby, Gen, Loneliness, how tf didn't akira see that coming, ryo is the real crybaby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 22:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13797591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuanacoRider/pseuds/GuanacoRider
Summary: Akira turned and didn't come back.





	Loneliness

Akira turned and didn't come back.

When Ryo saw him leave, a feeling in his gut told him something between them had been broken, without a way of being fixed ever again. For a moment, the chaos around them became silent, and softly- very softly- something inside the fallen angel snapped.

He felt- like he had never felt before- the quiet pounding of his heart, the reminder of his once human nature, beating the tune of a sad, regretful melody. Ryo tried to ignore it but, in the silence of his inner self, watching the figure of his once only friend disappear among the new shadows of the world, a strong realization hit him.

He was truly alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this little thing.
> 
> I watched devilman: crybaby yesterday and I think that scene in which Akira confronts Ryo with Miki's head in his arms is the most, idk, heartbreaking? Like, Ryo was so damn crazy throughout the whole serie that I resent Akira for not noticing something was off waaaaaaaaaay before he did.
> 
> It was the kind of anime I would never have watched if it wasn't that it had only 10 episodes and I was curious.
> 
> My opinion: it was okay, and I loved Akira, but damn dude I can't believe you didn't see all that coming.


End file.
